


In a Deadly Curiosity Shop

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Borgin and Burkes, Gen, Knockturn Alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is not a stupid man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Deadly Curiosity Shop

Lucius Malfoy is not a stupid man.

Greedy, yes. Vindictive, yes. Unpleasant---he'll admit to that. He has a number of less-than-positive qualities and he has no problem facing that fact. Nevertheless, Lucius Malfoy is in no way a stupid man. So, as he quietly walks through the crowd in Diagon Alley and slips through into Knockturn Alley, he wonders why, precisely, he is doing such a damned idiotic thing. 

First, he must point out to himself, it is never quite _seemly_ to be caught in Knockturn Alley. Although many respectable wizards and witches frequent the place, it is impossible to deny that Knockturn Alley has some rather disagreeable associations. (He refuses to remind himself that he is in fact responsible for at least three of those disagreeable associations, and maybe up to eight.) Second, of the many dusty shops and dark side streets that one can visit in Knockturn Alley, he is not headed to a mundane potioneer's shop with a side trade in illegal love potions. No, he is headed to a place that can charitably be described as a deadly curiosity shop. 

He's also heard it described as a dumping ground for incriminating material. Really, both descriptions are true.

Third, of the many reasons a man might have to visit a deadly curiosity shop, his is not a good one. A man might suspect that his wife has acquired a cursed teaset, and need it inspected, but Lucius Malfoy is not that man. A man might also discover that his forefathers had sequestered some artefacts in the family house that might prove embarrassing, and which must be disposed of. Lucius Malfoy is not that man. A man might even discover that a plot has been raised against his family, and require advice or perhaps certain things of a protective nature. Lucius Malfoy is also not that man, although he has been thinking, recently, that he may have to reassess his views on his family's safety in light of recent happenings.

Of the many reasons to visit a deadly curiosity shop, one is that a man might wish to acquire an artefact of a highly questionable---one might say _Dark_ \---nature. It is a very bad reason to be seen publicly in a disreputable shop in a disreputable area, especially for a man with Lucius's history and status. Nonetheless, there he is.

As he enters Borgin and Burke's, he is mentally shaking his head. He is here, in this damnable place run by that unctuous man, for a damned birthday present. He is not sure exactly what possessed him to pursue this insane---no, truly, it is insane---course of action, other than that blue-grey eyes had looked at the object with such curiosity and interest. He shouldn't be buying it, truly. Its origins are undeniably dark in nature, given the materials of which it is made, and its use is common and skulking. Then again, he thinks, lip curling in displeasure, he has noticed that his son has a tendency towards skulking. Narcissa calls it _keeping his own counsel, just like you, Lucius_ ; he calls it insolence. 

Still, he is relieved when he sees it on the shelf, and his relief is only moderately broken by the oiliness of a certain shopkeeper's voice. He will soon have the Hand of Glory ensconced inside the moleskine bag around his neck.

Truly, he thinks, he is an idiot to be here.


End file.
